pause, rewind and freeze
by skippinsunday
Summary: Yuffie's boyfriend, Leon has been acting weirdly for the past few weeks. what will she do when she finds out that he's been cheating on her... not on just any woman but on a man? what will she do? run away or beat him with a stick? the stick sounds good.


Pause, Rewind and Freeze

I don't know how this idea popped into my head… and to tell the truth… I liked it. It is sick and wrong but… I thought it would be a good idea. I am totally against gay pairings though… especially Leon but this is for all you guys out there!

Caught in the act

Yuffie rode her bike to school that cool November day.

A few people greeted her and she replied happily.

Why wouldn't she be happy? She had everything she wanted. Great friends, a bike, lunch money that could buy her a great amount of chocolate, a cool sense of style and the best of all, the best guy anyone could have, Leon.

The thing was, they have been together for 3 months and just after 3 months, he's been ignoring her. yeah he goes out on dates but whenever she would put her arms around him, he would have this uncomfortable look on his face. And she didn't like it one bit. And whenever she would TRY to talk to him, he would pretend to listen but he wasn't…

"Squallie, is it ok if I dye your hair pink and put make up all over your face?" Yuffie asked when she got into the lab.

He was resting his head on one hand while he stared off into space. "Yeah… Yuff… that's a great idea."

See what I mean?

Yuffie tried everything to spilling coffee all over his pants to kissing him in public to make him embarrassed and of course, confronting him.

"Squallie… what's up with you lately… I cant say you're not yourself because you really are cold and a big jerk… but I dunno… you've just been acting differently lately." Yuffie confronted him in the hallway during lunch period.

Leon stopped walking and couldn't meet Yuffie's eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's not just nothing. Look at me." Yuffie moved his chin so that he was facing her.

"Ok… It's just some thing with my parents… they'll get over it." Leon said, still not looking at her directly.

"Oh… then you should have said something. I'll make you feel better, meet you at the ice cream parlor later? My treat." Yuffie tried to cheer him up.

Well… at least now she knew what was bothering him.

Ice cream parlor

4:10

Yuffie looked at her watch. He was 30 minutes late. It wasn't like Leon to be late… it was more like her to be late.

4:15

Now people were staring at her and the shop owner was glaring at her.

4:20

"Miss…. If you are not going to order… I think you should leave." The shop owner told her.

"Sorry… I'm just meeting someone… 5 more minutes. Please?" Yuffie gave him her adorable puppy dog pout.

The owner rolled his eyes. "Five minutes. And if whoever it is doesn't come, out or buy."

"THANKYOU!"

4:25

"Time's up." The owner said to Yuffie.

"Please… he's never late! Maybe he just got into a traffic jam!" Yuffie tried to defend Leon.

He couldn't be in a traffic jam… the ice cream parlor was just a 2 minute walk from school. Maybe he had football practice. No… those were only on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

"There are customers waiting…" the owner explained.

Yuffie gave up. "Fine… I'll leave."

Yuffie got up and stormed out of the parlor. She was going to his house for an explanation.

His house

Yuffie knocked on the front door. No answer. She turned the door knob and it was open.

She walked in. She looked at the kitchen, no one there. The living room, no one there. The dining room, no one there.

Yuffie ran up the stairs to Leon's room. She opened the door.

She felt like she was being blinded.

Leon was there, stark naked on his bed making out with someone. She felt her blood rising. She wanted to find out who the bitch was… for crying out loud! They didn't even notice that she was there!

Except… she couldn't find out who the bitch was cause it was the opposite gender of a bitch… it wasn't a she… it was a he. Cloud, Leon's best friend.

She felt like screaming in horror. She didn't know what to do, cry, fall on her knees or just run away. Except, those things were a little bit too cliché. She felt for the nearest thing to her, a baseball bat.

She held the bat in her hands, they were trembling. She felt betrayed, hurt and disgusted. She walked closer to them, tears were falling down her face. She held the bat high above her head. Just then, Leon looked up, his eyes were big and round. "Yuffie."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie swung the bat at Leon. He growled in pain. "YOU BASTARD!" Leon rolled over and she hit Cloud with another blow.

"HOWCOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Yuffie screamed at them. She kept on swinging the bat, not knowing what she was hitting.

"YU-" Leon was about to say something when Yuffie hit him on the gut and he was knocked out. She dropped the bat. Cloud was staring a her, obviously scared.

Yuffie gave him a glare and left the room.

Ok… I changed my mind. I hate it. but whatever! It's not that bad it think… drop a review. Yes… Yuffie did seem kinda cold but how would you react? I am still 100 against gay pairings! But I just felt like posting this.

XOXO

Skippinsunday


End file.
